


Take the Madness Away

by what_immortal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: A very short and quick drabble I wrote for Teen Stans day of Stancest Week 2017.





	

They were 15. He knew ‘it’ had started when he was young. The lunacy. The crazed folly he found himself doting on. He honestly doesn’t remember how young he was, all he knows is that he is 15 and has found himself having fallen before he knew he took the first step off the ledge. Knowing now though only made it all the worst.

They were 16. His hands are bloody from a recent mishapped adventure, and two stronger rougher hands hold his as they wipe away the blood. A toothy grin, and a kiss to hands that leaves lips bloody makes him go weak. This madness makes him vulnerable, makes him leave blood and dirt on what he wants to be his. He hides the shameful red coating his face.

They were 17, and the pain of watching him and feeling the twist in his heart and knowing it wasn’t returned was the sweetest sort of agaony. Living under this roof, and having to watch him bring home girl after girl was an explicit torment that he wished he could escape but could neve give up due to the happiness of just being around him. Knowing when he woke, he’d be there across from him, smiling that stupid smile and giving a lazy morining air high six.

They were 18 and his insanity had reached a fever point. It was the summer before their senior year, a day at the empty an football field in order to escape the boredom of their home. His name was called seconds before strong arms wrapped around his waist hoisting him in the air and spinning him in jest. As the spin slowed and he was lowered from his perch on a muscular yet soft shoulder, their bodies slid together and their eyes locked. It was the first time he felt he was not alone in his insanity.

He was 18 when he felt his world crumble. He watched as that strong back that had protected him and carried him through life walked out the door, before speeding away in a car. He didn’t have the guts to watch the whole time, instead pulling their bedroom curtain closed. As the sound of the car grew distant he felt for the first time since this insanity that he was trapped in an asylum with no way to escape. He had left, and he had let him.

Ford looked down at his hands, the six fingers taunting him with kissed scars and smothered pains before his fingers curled into fists to hide the memory. He still can’t remember when it started, but he knew there would never be an end to this madness.


End file.
